Point of No Return
by D4cHilliN
Summary: When Yamcha witnesses a simple exchange between Bulma and Vegeta, he realizes it's time to step back. V/B more or less.


Another one! ^_^ Enjoy.

* * *

_**Point of No Return**_

* * *

He had a giant knot in his stomach. His breathing was labored, sweat rolled off his body, soaking his underarms, rolling into his eyes, his palms felt wet and the flowers tightly wrapped in his hand was shaking because _he_ was shaking.

Yamcha was nervous.

As he slowly crossed the street, he was painfully aware of the giant dome building, that was Capsule Corporation, looming almost menacingly in front of him, like it was mocking him. The item in his pocket felt like it weighed more then the Earth itself, as if it held all his hopes and dreams.

And in one way, it did.

His mission was an easy one: Go to Capsule Corporation, find Bulma and apologize to her about their latest bout that had, surprisingly, ended their relationship.

Then he'd give her the item. And all would be well.

In theory, it sounded like a damn good plan to Yamcha. He had played the scene over and over again in his head and finally, after what seemed like an eternity, had decided to put into action. And, like so many other times, he wasn't going to back out of it. His cowardly days were all behind him and the only thing he wanted to think about was the blue haired woman whom he was hoping to see soon. Nothing else mattered.

Because he was in love with her.

It had happened over a week ago after their fight. And, at first, he _had _been very angry. Bulma always seemed to accuse him of something scandalous. Just because he was a sort of celebrity among the city, due to his basketball career, he was not as petty as some people liked to think. He was actually pretty honest.

So, after the break up, both had gone their separate ways. Then, and only _then_, did he attempt to date someone else. Along with drowning his pain in beer. Of course, it didn't end well and, at the last hours of the day, he had found himself alone in his bed with a cast on his arm.

So, maybe it hadn't happened as magically and quickly as others claimed it did but it was then, while he waited for the painkillers to take effect, that he realized he was completely in love with Bulma Briefs.

He entered the dome-like building, swerved past the crowds of scientists and made it to her home on the second floor.

Yamcha paused outside of it and stood, gulping in breaths……and courage. This was it. Moment of truth.

Before he could raise his hand to knock however, the door was thrown open. His eyes widened and he was smashed in the face with the solid wood, flipping sideways and smashing hard onto the floor. A groan came out low from his throat as he rubbed his head.

"You are IMPOSSIBLE!" He heard someone scream. It didn't take him long to figure out it was Bulma. Her screams always managed to make his eyes ring. Or maybe they were ringing because he had just been bashed in the face with a door? He looked up from his spot behind the door, only catching a glimpse of the blue haired temptress, standing inside the frame of the door, hands on hips, frowning.

"_Me? _Woman, you are the definition of impossible. I ask for one service of you and you immediately over exaggerate it." _That was Vegeta_, the scar faced man thought flatly, still lying on the ground unseen. He wanted to get up and intervene but his face was throbbing.

"One service!? You ask me to do a BILLION things around here and expect me to cook and clean up after you too! You're like a spoiled brat!" That said, the woman rushed off in a huff, heading down the stairs, angrily muttering to herself. Yamcha watched the Saiyan Prince storm out after her, eye fixed for a battle, obviously not done with the argument, leaving him all alone on the ground.

After blinking rapidly, the man got up, hastily picking up the ruined flowers which now had some petals missing and raced after the two hostile individuals.

This wasn't exactly how he had imagined things.

By the time he caught up to them, they had moved their argument from inside the compound to _outside_.

Bulma was raving, throwing her hands in the air as she screamed at the shorter male while Vegeta retaliated immediately, arms folded across his chest, mouth in an evil sneer, grunting angrily back at her. Neither one noticed the groups of people who stopped on the sidewalk nor the workers of CC hanging their heads out the windows to view the spectacle.

Or Yamcha, standing a few feet away, clutching a bouquet of flowers, blinking and dumbfounded.

The fight continued.

"You know what Vegeta? I don't care anymore. I'm not going to fix the gravity room AGAIN. And I'm done fixing you lunch. You know, I'm done with EVERYTHING. I'm not longer your servant, you big pig." She was shaking her head and waving him off as she started for the street, hoping to get away from all the craziness.

Vegeta huffed. "WOMAN-"

"My name is BULMA!" She screamed, turning her head to glance at him while she stepped into the street. It proved to be a fatal mistake. No one saw what came next.

Except Yamcha.

Yamcha's eyebrows came together and his eyes widened to the size of bowling balls. Everything seemed to slow down. The truck horn honked, Bulma turned and a piercing scream punctured the air. While he raced towards her, legs pumping wildly, there was a moment when Yamcha thought, no, when he _knew_ that he wasn't going to make it in time and he felt his eyes start to burn with the effort. _So close, so close…._He was the only one who could save her. The only one who would even _attempt _to_._

He heard a thunderous collision and he cried out, stretching out his hand as if he'd reach it, as dust flew up into the air, exploding around the spot where the truck hit her.

_Bulma. Kami no, not Bulma. Let her be okay. Oh Kami...._

Then he stopped dead in his tracks as the smoke cleared.

Yamcha watched the widow peaked male, his expression one of total indifference, standing before Bulma protectively, one arm outstretched that held the Truck in place, a mere inches from colliding with the woman. The truck driver was blinking his eyes, trying hard to comprehend what he was seeing.

The few people who hadn't yet been exposed to Vegeta's brute strength and alien abilities, stood flabbergasted, motionless and silent.

But then slowly, very slowly, someone began to clap. And after that, more clapping resounded along with relieved sighs and whistling. The abrasive Saiyan let the vehicle drop and Bulma blinked in both astonishment and post-trauma. If Vegeta hadn't had been there….

"You saved me." She breathed out finally, the realization finally hitting her. "You, Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans, just saved me, Bulma the weakling earth woman, from certain doom."

Although the clapping had stopped, an ambulance siren was whirling in the distance, probably called in by one of the spectators and Yamcha was still close enough to hear their conversation. Still, like before, he was being completely unnoticed.

Vegeta turned to the girl's ashen face and sneered. "Don't put too much into it, woman. I only want you alive because you have facilities that I haven't finished experimenting with. Now, get out of the middle of the street before you almost get hit again. Honestly, how can you be so reckless and idiotic?" The man rolled his eyes and dragged her back onto the sidewalk.

"Oh no," Bulma smiled widely. "You can't put a spin on this one, Vegeta. YOU saved me! Because you didn't want me hurt!"

"I-What-No! I did not. I will kindly hurt you myself AFTER you fix the Gravity room."

But Bulma just grinned and shook her head. "Fine. You don't have to admit it. But then again, you don't have to. Because everyone saw it." Her face softened. "You're my hero."

Vegeta snorted but before he could retort, Bulma leaned in to him and pressed her lips against his cheeks. He was too surprised to speak and he stood there motionless, eyebrows furrowed.

From his spot a few feet away from them, Yamcha watched his ex-girlfriend whisper in the Saiyan's ear, "Thank you."

Yamcha felt something in his chest break and it took him quite a few minutes to realize it had been his heart. The way she had looked at him…..

The way she had called him her hero. Maybe Yamcha wasn't the smartest person out there and maybe he wasn't the quickest but he was damn perceptive and especially of Bulma. That look in her eye. It was the same way she had looked at _him_ when she had told him she loved him.

Finally, the ambulance pulled up and surgical men jumped out, swarming the genius and the prince, completely blocking Yamcha's view of them but he didn't hear them. All he could hear were the words uttered by Bulma swirling in his head;

"_You're my hero."_

_He _should have been her hero. That no good Saiyan had stolen his thunder. _HIM! _Not Vegeta!

But, thinking back on it, Yamcha knew that he wouldn't have made it. He was no hero. He was a failure. And Bulma didn't deserve failures.

As activity swirled around him, the scar faced man's shoulders slumped and he looked down at the flowers in his hands. The last petal fell off and he thought absently,_ 'She doesn't love me.' _He then smashed them into the ground.

Pulling out the engagement ring he had placed inside his pocket, Yamcha held it up to the sun and watched as its rays glinted off of the words he had gotten engraved in it:

_Bulma+Yamcha. Forever._

He tossed the item behind him. It rolled past some shrubs, circled around a puddle and fell into a sewage drain, never to be seen again.

Yamcha felt like he had been cheated. Simply, a figure in the shadows, witnessing the love of his life falling for another man. And the feeling was mutual, he suspected. When had Vegeta ever bothered to save someone? He, _supposedly_, despised humans and more importantly, he despised Bulma. Or so he liked to claim. It just didn't add up. Either Vegeta was a bad liar or he really _did _only want Bulma for his own selfish gain.

Not that it mattered.

Bulma was clearly over him and she had moved on. To bigger and better things or at least, to someone who_ could_ protect her. To someone who may have exactly what she wanted and needed. No matter what in the world attracted her to the Prince, it was there. He had seen it.

Then Yamcha walked off. No one saw him go. No one had known he had been there. He had been like a ghost the whole day and surprisingly, although he was hurt beyond compare, he knew that this was the right thing. The only thing he_ could _do. A forewarning to the future. Something evitable.

He would just have to fade into the background.

* * *

FIN!

I hope you all enjoyed it! Review please && Thanks.


End file.
